


It's Always been you

by Artemis_Rose



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Rose/pseuds/Artemis_Rose
Summary: Eddie breaks his Arm and bill comes to visit him because he misses him but a confession takes place and how will Eddie react





	It's Always been you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute story i wrote for a friend so i hope you like it

Eddie sighed, he seriously hated being stuck in the house, he hated it even more because his mom was insufferable and checked on him every five minutes it got the the point he locked his door  
.  
“I wish i never broke this damned arm of mine” he mumbled.

He missed his friends Richie, Ben, Bev, Stan. Mike and most of all Bill. It was no secret he had a giant crush on him, all of his friends knew except for Bill himself of course. Bill has always been like that though, if you don’t come out and tell him he wouldn’t have a clue but Eddie didn’t mind though he always thought it was better that way.

Eddie was reading, well trying to but he couldn’t focus, he had just given up when he heard taps on his window, Eddie confused walked to his window curious wondering what it was and almost had a heart attack when it wasn’t a what but a who and that who was Bill.

“Bill what are you doing here and why through my window?” Eddie exclaimed stepping aside to let Bill in.

“I t-tried to g-g-go through the f-front door b-but your mom said y-y-you weren’t taking a-a-anyone but i d-doubted t-that so i came t-t-through the w-window this is s-something i usually w-wouldn’t do but i’ve m-missed you it’s b-b-been like t-two weeks” Bill said.

Eddie blushed, “I’ve missed you to Bill”.

Bill smiled at him and Eddie almost fell, His smiles always made his insides turn to mush “s-so what have y-you been up to l-l-l-lately none of us h-has seen you since t-t-the incident” Bill said glancing at his arm. 

Eddie scoffed “nothing really my mom will not let me leave the house and it’s the actual worse” he said rolling his eyes. Eddie loved his mom, he really did but she was just too much sometimes.

“Yeah b-but it will be off s-s-soon right” Bill looked at Eddie hopefully.

Eddie shrugged “two more weeks” and and Bills face dropped then picked up again, “then i g-guess i gotta c-c-come by more o-o-often to k-keep you u-u-updated on everything”.

Eddie smiled “I guess you will but update me on what i missed so far” and so Bill did. According to Bill, Richie and bev fought over door knobs, Eddie didn’t even ask Ben was getting really good at poetry and Stan and Mike were starting to become good friends.

“Wow i can’t wait to get this stupid thing off, i really am missing a lot” Eddie said waving his casted arm around”  
“Y-yeah me t-t-too” Bill said glancing around nervously.

“What is it” Eddie asked worried.

“It’s j-just Bev, s-s-she told me s-she had a c-c-crush on m-me last n-n-n-night” Bill said.

“Oh” Eddie said his heart breaking “i mean if you like her go for it” Eddie said wanting to cry as soon as those words left his lips.

“Yeah except I d-don’t Eddie, I t-t-told her i had a c-crush on someone e-else and i saw her o-only as a f-friend she w-was super u-u-understanding” Bill said smiling that same smile Eddie loved so much.

“Oh do i know them” Eddie asked masking his hurt face with a smile.

“Yeah” Bill said smiling “you k-know them v-v-very well”.

“Who is it” Eddie asked almost to tears at this point.

“C-can you c-c-close your e-eyes?” Bill asked and Eddie although confused did as he asked and gasped when he felt Bills Lips on his, Eddie was so surprised he froze he didn’t know how to react and Bill noticed and started to panic.

“I’m s-s-so sorry, I d-didn’t k-know how to tell y-y-you my feelings with words” and Bill kept apologizing but Eddie regained his composure after recovering from that heart attack Bil gave him. 

“Shut up Bill” Eddie said and silenced him with a kiss of his own and Bill kissed back happily.

Eddie thought he was gonna faint, he was sitting here Kissing Bill the kid he most definitely was in love with.

The broke apart both grinning.

“So i’m the kid you turned down Bev for” Eddie giggled.

“Not just Bev Eds, i would turn down anyone for you” Bill said not stuttering in the slightest pushing Eddies hair out of his face.

Eddie blushed “seriously Bill i wish you would have told me sooner i have liked you for years”

Bill laughed “s-s-seriously , god i r-r-r-really wish i d-did tell you s-sooner, i’ve had a crush on y-y-you for a c-couple years myself n-now myself “ 

“What do you wanna do about it since we have the same feeling for eachother?” Eddie asked surprised he was bold enough to ask.

Bill smiled and took his non casted hand “Eddie will you do the honor of being my boyfriend” Bill said and did not stutter this time either. 

“ Yes, absolutely” Eddie said was the biggest smile

Bill looked at his watch and he sighed “i g-gotta be home i-in five m-m-minutes”. Bill got up and walked over to the window.

“S-same time t-t-tomorrow” Bill asked and and Eddie nodded. Bill kissed his cheek and then left Eddie literally fell on his bed “Bill is actually” mine he thought and he could not be happier,


End file.
